Sleepover at Sikowitz: The unseen part
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: This one shot tells what happened at 'Sleepover at Sikowitz' episode but Schneider didn't dare showing!


Tori and Beck have just been left alone by Sikowitz, who has gone to sleep, after begging them not to look at the cabinet

under his bathroom's sink.

Beck starts mumbling some stuff, in fast pace and British accent, but Tori interrupts him by yelling ''I'M A POLICE OFFICER'',

which makes Beck gulp and stop.

After that, they sit silent for a while. They're the only two left in that competition, so it's obvious they'll both be really careful

not to break their characters. The silence starts becoming awkward.

Suddenly, a devious smile appears on Tori's face. Tomorrow, she'll be Tori again. But, tonight, she's still a police officer, a

totally different person. Whatever she does now will not be Tori doing it! She can do whatever she wants this night and,

tomorrow, when she becomes Tori again, it won't matter. So, why not having some fun? Why not getting what she

has wanted for quite a while, but her morals as Tori prevented her from claiming? Now that she's not Tori, Tori's morals

don't matter!

She puts the raisins' box on the table. Beck looks at her curiously. Tori moves closer to him and looks at him in a seductive

way. She places her hands around his neck.

Beck is about to react angrily, telling her stuff like ''What are you doing, Tori?'' or ''How could you imagine i would ever cheat

on Jade?''. But, last moment, a thought crosses his mind. What if that's a Tori's trick so that he breaks character. Even though

Tori is not that kind of girl and she would never fall so low, Beck decides, just in case, to keep acting his part:

-''Err'' he begins, keeping his British accent, ''my girlfriend would not be cool with that...''

-''You have no girlfriend'' Tori says, in a low, sexy voice, but also keeping her accent. ''Beck has a girlfriend. But, till dawn, you're

not Beck. And i'm not Tori. Whatever we do will die tomorrow, along with our characters. But, it's not tomorrow yet...''

Beck starts breathing heavily. Dang it, it's so hard not to succumb to this temptation. He has to admit Tori is quite a hot chick.

-''You're right...it's not tomorrow yet'' he agrees, eyes half closed and heavy breath, saying that more to convince himself that

what he's about to do is okay rather than to be heard by Tori.

Tori smiles and locks her lips on his. After kissing passionately for a while, Beck pulls away, realizing something.

-''Err, as we said, whatever we do will die along with us tomorrow'' he says, remembering last moment to keep his accent.

''But that doesn't mean we want something to be BORN out of this''.

Tori immediately gets the message. Darn, will everything end so lamely after all? If only she knew beforehand that this night

would come down to just her and Beck, she'd be more prepared...wait a minute!

-''Let's go and check out the cabinet Sikowitz told us not to'' she says in a playful smile, keeping her accent.

-''Good idea'' Beck agrees, in new passion, realizing not everything is lost yet.

He'd swear he lost some of his accent at this last sentence, but, luckily, Tori is too caught up in her urges to notice, or maybe

she noticed but she just doesn't care right now.

The two ''lovebirds'' go to the bathroom, praying in their heads to find what they want there. Beck opens the cabinet they were

supposed not to. Yes! Condoms! Ribbed, big sized ones! Apparently, that's what their professor did not want them to see.

* * *

All their acting clothes scattered all over the living room, the two teens are on the couch, fully naked. Beck is sitting, Tori moving up

and down on his cock.

-''Oh, yeah, i'm your police officer, i love british detectives'' she whispers in his ear.

After ''exerting'' like that for a while, they switch to missionary position. Ohhh, it feels so good. For both of them! Who would ever

imagine...two students fucking in their professor's house!

* * *

Next morning, we see the two students sleeping, Beck on the armchair and Tori on the couch, next to her raisin brans. Of course, after

finishing their ''activity'' last night, they got dressed, so that Sikowitz wouldn't accidentally see them naked in case he woke up before them.

Tori wakes up first, with a stretch and a yawn. Right after, Beck also opens his eyes.

This is the most awkward moment of his life. Sure they agreed what happened would be forgotten in the morning. But, can it be that easy?

Now that the morning has come, he realizes the meaning of the saying ''day laughs at the deeds of the night''. What seems so simple at

night can be so embarassing next day.

In the fraction of a second, a terrible thought crosses his mind. Is what he did a horrible mistake? Will he and Tori never be the way they

used to? Will there always be shame between them, no matter how much they deny it? Did he just sacrifice a wonderful friendship for

the sake of a stupid one night stand?

Realizing that remaining silent will make it worse, he immediately tries to say something...anything!

-''Hey, what time is it?'' he asks in his normal accent.

Next moment, Tori stands up, leaves a cry and points him with her finger.

-''You broke character! You lose!'' she triumphantly exclaims. ''I'M A POLICE OFFICER AND I AM VICTORIOUS''.

She takes out a handful of raisin brans and ''showers'' Beck with it. The guy smiles heartily. He feels so relieved now that he realized

they can really be friends again, exactly as they were before, exactly as they'd be had last night never happened! He doesn't give a

fuck for losing the contest. He just thanks his luck for everything being back to normal, while the still delighted Tori exits the house.

And, trully, the following episodes happened as you know them, without Tori and Beck ever discussing again what happened that

night.


End file.
